Andrei Markov
| birth_place = Voskresensk, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 203 | position = Defence | shoots = Left | league = KHL | team = Ak Bars Kazan | former_teams = Khimik Voskresensk Dynamo Moscow Montreal Canadiens Vityaz Chekhov | ntl_team = RUS | draft = 162nd overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1995 }} Andrei Markov (born on Andrei Viktorovich Markov on December 20, 1978) is a Russian-Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for Ak Bars Kazan of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He formerly played from 2000 to 2017 with the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Andrei was drafted by the Montreal Canadiens in the sixth round (162nd overall) in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. After being considered one of the best defencemen in Russia in 2000, he came over to North America and split time with the Canadiens and their then-minor league affiliate, the Quebec Citadelles of the American Hockey League (AHL). After rounding out his defensive game, he has become a regular in the Canadiens' starting line-up and is widely considered to be their most complete defenceman. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Andrei played in his native Russia with Dynamo Moscow of the Russian Superleague (RSL). On May 28, 2007, he signed a four-year contract with the Canadiens, keeping him with the team through the 2010–11 season. He had a career year in the 2007–08 season, and was selected to his first NHL All-Star Game as a starter, in Atlanta. On October 1, 2009, Andrei suffered a lacerated ankle injury after colliding with teammate Carey Price's skate and was initially expected to be out of the Canadiens' lineup until February 2010. Andrei made a full recovery almost two months ahead of schedule and returned to action on December 19, 2009, when the Canadiens faced the New York Islanders. He ended up jump-starting the Habs' offence with two goals in his return en route to a 3–0 victory. During the 2010 Stanley Cup playoffs against the Pittsburgh Penguins on April 30, 2010, Andrei suffered a leg injury after being hit by Matt Cooke. On July 16, 2010, he became a Canadian citizen. During the 2010–11 season, Andrei played only seven games, earning three points (one goal and two assists). On November 13, 2010, he suffered a knee injury in a game against the Carolina Hurricanes and underwent surgery 8 December 2010, missing the remainder of the season. On June 23, 2011, he signed a three-year contract with the Canadiens. On 10 March 2012, Andrei played in his first game in over a year, tallying an assist in a 4–1 victory over the Vancouver Canucks. On June 23, 2014, he re-signed with the Canadiens to a three-year contract worth an annual average value of $5.75 million. On September 15, 2014, Andrei was named an alternate captain for the Canadiens (along with P.K. Subban, Tomas Plekanec and Max Pacioretty), sharing the leadership duties of a Canadiens squad currently without a team captain. On September 18, 2015, it was announced that Andrei and Brendan Gallagher would serve as alternate captains for Max Pacioretty. On July 26, 2017, it was announced that Andrei would not be returning to Montreal Canadiens for the 2017-2018 season after spending his entire NHL career with the team and playing 990 games over 16 years. Two days later, on 28 July 28, 2017, it was announced that Markov had agreed to a two-year deal with the KHL's Ak Bars Kazan. Andrei's team would go on to win the Gagarin Cup in his first season in the KHL. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Russia}} Accolades Personal Life Andrei holds both Russian and Canadian citizenship. Category:1978 births Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players Category:Ak Bars Kazan players